Compositions containing fluorinated materials are mentioned or disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,503, 4,339,553, 4,503,179, 4,713,418, 4,879,362, 4,904,726, 5,006,594, 5,109,071, 5,180,470, 5,194,335, 5,647,400, 5,772,755, 6,117,555, 6,160,053, 6,310,141 B1, 6,310,142 B1, 6,395,834 B1, 6,417,280 B2, 6,429,249 B1, 6,444,741 B1, 6,476,144 B1, 6,592,977 B2, 6,660,798 B1, 6,664,336 B1, 6,734,254 B1, 6,756,445 B1; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0198769 A1, US 2004/0019176 A1, US 2004/0241323 A1 and US 2004/0241395 A1; European Patent Nos. EP 0 168 020 B1, EP 0 670 868 B1 and EP 0 708 797 B1; International Application No. WO 01/77226 A1; Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. JP 47-18346, JP 57-107336, JP 58-90955, JP 01-182388, JP 08-295845, JP 10-88061 and JP 11-269426; Morgan et al., Reinforcement with Fluoroplastic Additives, Rubber World (May, 1991), Whitman et al., Highly oriented thin films of poly(tetrafluoroethylene) as a substitute for oriented growth of materials, Nature, 352, pp. 414-417 (1991) and Wood et al., Predicting the exterior durability of new fluoropolymer coatings, J. Fluorine Chem., 104, pp. 63-71 (2000).